


It's an amazing birthday

by Dead_Yeemo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is your boyfriend, Bruce loves you, Cute Bruce Wayne, F/M, It's your birthday, Johnathan Crane has a crush on you, Protective Bruce Wayne, The Joker is your friend, The Joker remembers your birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Yeemo/pseuds/Dead_Yeemo
Summary: After many busy months, it's finally your birthday.





	It's an amazing birthday

All within a year, you get a boyfriend, find out he's Batman, and it's now your birthday. You walk down the stairs to the Kitchen in Wayne Manor, to find that Bruce is making you breakfast.

  
"I thought we weren't celebrating my birthday.." You say to him.  
"Well, I couldn't help but to realize that my beautiful girlfriend was born today, I felt I should appreciate it. We are going to be spending the whole day together." Bruce looks up and smiles.  
You walk to his side and hug him.  
"I love you." You tell him.  
"I love you too, baby." He kisses you on the head.

  
You sit down and watch him cook. You couldn't help but to look at his toned biceps when he lifted the pan. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black and white shorts, and an apron. You find yourself smiling as he came to you and put a plate of food in front of you. You wait for him to sit down before eating. 

  
"You said we are spending the whole day together?" You ask him, remembering what he said earlier.  
"Mmhm." He looks in your eyes.  
"I have work today." You inform him, thinking maybe he forgot, "And they don't give people the day off on their birthday.."  
"I can call them. They'll listen to me." He says.  
"They don't like you that much.. They think what you're doing is crazy."

  
"I can't believe they put Crane back on the job. He belongs to be one of the patients."  
"I guess they couldn't find anyone else to run Arkham."  
"What do you do again?" He asks, done with his food already.  
"I check on the patients and talk to them. They seem to trust me a lot for some reason.."  
"Do you talk through bars or in a room? Are they restrained?" He asks, getting tense.  
"Bruce, there's nothing to worry about." I try making him calm.  
"Y/N you can't say that. They could have intentions to be your friend but kill you in the end. You're too innocent to be there." Bruce sighs.  
"I'll talk to Crane, okay? I'm sure he'll let me leave early, he treats me differently than the other workers." I tell him, and put my hand on top of Bruce's.  
"Okay. Text me when you get out. Either Alfred or I will pick you up." Bruce smiles as I finish up.  
He takes our plates and I go get ready for work.

  
After he drops me off, I walk in and get situated. I talk to some of the patients and find Crane walking around and a Nurse runs off after talking to him. "Well hello, Ms. Y/L/N. How's your day going, so far?" He asks, genuinely interested.  
"Good, today's my birthday." I tell him, hoping that he'll let me off.  
"It is, why are you here? You should be at home, celebrating.. I would have let you off if you called this morning.." He says confused.  
"Oh, I didn't know that.." I answer.  
"Well, why don't you get your things and go. I wouldn't want you wasting your birthday here." He smiles as I nod.  
"Okay, thanks." I smile.  
"I'll walk you out. I wouldn't want any of my patients taking advantage of you being alone.." He walks beside me.  
\---  
Once I'm outside, Crane says goodbye and I call Bruce. He says that he will be here in a few minutes.  
I start walking to somewhere that I'm not in the open.

  
"Hello there, gorgeous." Someone says behind me, "I heard it's your birthday."  
I feel his hand gently take my wrist and stop me.  
"Who are you?" I ask, slowly turning around, it was The Joker.  
"Oh." I smile, "Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"I know, but a couple weeks ago I remembered that a special person's birthday is coming up, so I decided to get you something." He says.  
"You didn't have to do that." I tell him.  
"Well, I did." He pulls out a bracelet.

  
"Did you steal it?" I ask him, it was silver and the diamonds were spaced out evenly.  
"No, I bought it," He sighs, "I figured if I stole and they saw it on you, it would get you in trouble."  
I hug him, the Joker and I are friends, he kidnapped me once but learned about me and I learned about him. Under all the murderous, clownishness, he's a sweet and kind guy.  
"Well, I better go, darling. See you some other time." He says and I nod.  
A car pulls up and the Joker runs.

Bruce steps out quickly, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him, I told him he would never harm me, but Bruce is always protective like that.  
"Okay. Well, c'mon beautiful. I have something planned." He smiles and holds out his hand for me to take and helps me in the car.

  
We drive back to Bruce's manor and I step out the car.  
"It's inside. I hope you like it." He opens the door and leads me to the bedroom. I think I know where this is going.  
He opens the bedroom door and its dark and there are a couple candles lit. I walk in, the door closes behind me and I feel his arms wrap around me.  
"We've been so busy lately, I thought we could have some time alone."  
He plants a kiss on my neck and moves his hands up. I feel him leave a hickey. I knew that I was going to definitely be sore tomorrow, and I was right.

But all in all, this was an amazing birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one and there's most likely lots of room for improvement! So, comment what could be different and what I could improve on for next time :)


End file.
